Winnie the Pooh
Winnie the Pooh (or Pooh for short) is the titular protagonist and media franchise based on the books by A.A. Milne. He is a golden colored honey bear who lives in the Hundred Acre Wood inside a tree. He has been voiced by Sterling Holloway, Hal Smith and Jim Cummings. Background Pre-Disney "Winnie-the-Pooh," as he was originally called, first appeared in a story written by A.A. Milne, who based the characters off his young son Christopher Robin and the boy's stuffed animals. The original toy bear was named after Winnie (short for "Winnipeg"), a bear that had been adopted as a cub by a Canadian soldier during World War I, who was a popular attraction at the London Zoo. Personality Pooh is described as being stuffed with fluff, as well as being "a bear of very little brain." He is generally kind and friendly towards everyone; he is also very childlike and likable. He can be very courageous in tough times, and is consulted when trouble occurs. Pooh is also known for his love of honey (or "hunny" as he spells it). He keeps a supply of pots at his home, but they are often empty due to his appetite. When he runs out, he often travels to Rabbit's home to borrow some. Loyal to his friends and often entitled to "leader of the group". Pooh has a knack for being very optimistic during times of despair. Out of all the animals, Pooh is the one who is the closest to Christopher Robin. A rumor says that Pooh was based to represent eating disorders. Disney Parks Pooh is a common character in the Disney parks and the most common in the Winnie the Pooh franchise. He is also usually seen with Tigger and Eeyore, and occasionally Piglet. Pooh is also the most requested character in Disney Parks second only to Mickey Mouse himself. Pooh has his own spell card known as "Winnie the Pooh's Honey Bees" in the attraction Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. Pooh also has his own show inDisneyland Paris known as Winnie the Pooh and Friends, too!. In the same park, Pooh takes part in Disney Magic on Parade, on his own float. For meet-and-greets, Pooh is often found in the Magic Kingdom, Epcot and Disney's Animal Kingdom with Tigger. Fantasmic! Pooh made a single appearance in the Disneyland version of the finale on August 2013. The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Pooh is the star of his own dark ride based off the film located in most Disney Parks most notably Disneyland and Magic Kingdom. Pooh is an audio animatronic and basically plays out the same role he did in the film. Pooh's Hunny Hunt Pooh is the star of his own dark ride based off the film located in mostTokyo Disneyland. Flights of Fantasy Pooh appears in a Heffalump inspired float. He is the central character from his film seen inside a honey pot hot air balloon with the face of a Heffalump. Disney Dreams Come True Parade Pooh appeared in the former parade sharing a float with Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, and Dumbo. In the parade, Pooh holds his famous red balloon while Tigger, Piglet, and Eeyore are on foot and holding kites. In Paris, he shares the float with Buzz, Woody & Jessie. Trivia * On April 11, 2006, Pooh received a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame, being the 4th Disney character to receive one after Mickey Mouse, Snow White and Donald Duck. * Voice actor Sterling Holloway once said Pooh was his favorite role. * Pooh's former name was Edward Bear. * Pooh also makes a cameo in the DreamWorks animated film Bee Movie along with Piglet. * It is implied Christopher Robin received him on his first birthday, as, in Pooh's Grand Adventure, Christopher Robin asked if Pooh will stay in the Hundred Acre Wood, even when he's a hundred. Pooh asks "How old will I be?", and Christopher Robin answers, "Ninety-nine." * In House of Mouse, ''Pooh never had any lines, which is curious, as his voice actor Jim Cummings did multiple voices in the series. * He and Roo are the only two animal characters of the franchise who wear clothes. In both cases, a T-shirt but no pants. * Pooh's current voice actor, Jim Cummings, also voices for Tigger. * Pooh's one of the mascots of ''Children in Need for the new version of "Pudsey Bear" in the Cbeebies. The design is the replacement of the outdated bear variant. In that educative show, he interacts with children with disabilities such as reading and speech challenges. There are a few differences to the design based on Winnie the Pooh and the 2006 variant of Pudsey; Winnie the Pooh usually has a red shirt and the other (where he's the mascot) has the spotted scarf covering his eye and has black beads on it's torso. Credit * Disney Wiki Gallery Winnie The Pooh/Animation Bjsg0DU7U1rnsw9qo2_1280.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-93.jpg Tumblr_ndeosyFtMK1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg TYpD5H5.jpg Piglet-s-big-movie-original.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2001.jpg Artwork Winnie_the_Pooh_2011.jpg pudsey-children-in-need.jpg charity-causes_children-in-need-pudsey.png Stock Art Aug58.gif Clippooh19.gif J12.gif Clippoohheart.gif Clippoohlaying.gif Clipballoonp.gif Videos Honey Song - The Mini Adventures of Winnie The Pooh - Disney Category:Disney characters Category:Walt Disney Category:Winnie-the-Pooh characters Category:Male Category:Bears Category:Hungry characters Category:Cultural icon Category:Disneyland Category:Characters that eat a lot Category:Tricksters Category:Speedsters Category:Cartoon All-Stars To the Rescue characters Category:PSA characters Category:Film characters Category:Characters voiced by Jim Cummings